


A Wager Mr Counselor

by BossyCoatrack



Series: Blood Gulch Freelancers [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Arguing, Bets & Wagers, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, I feel like the counselor had a lot of wasted potential, Project Freelancer, au Blood Gulch Freelancers, none of the guys show up in this one, not a lot of action in this one, the sims are freelancers, this popped into my head at three am so wish me luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossyCoatrack/pseuds/BossyCoatrack
Summary: "Mr. Counselor, it's come to my attention that you may not always agree with my methods."





	A Wager Mr Counselor

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb au by me

_** *BEGIN AUDIO LOG* ** _

 "Mr. Counselor,"

 "Yes Director?"

 "It has come to my attention that you may not always agree with my methods."

 ...

 "I always accept your judgement, Sir."

 "Begrudgingly perhaps, I know you won't go against my orders, but I also know you have doubts."

 "Does it upset you that I do not always agree, Sir?"

 "I am not one of your patients Counselor!"

 "My apologizes, I am simply curious to the reason why you would choose to bring up such a subject if you do not believe it to be a security risk."

 "My _reason_ , Mr. Counselor, is to banish these doubts."

 "Sir?"

 "I propose a wager, Mr. Counselor, if you'd accept one."

 ".. I don't gamble, Sir."

 "A proposition then! I offer you complete freedom in building your own team, it may consist of whomever you deem qualified, and you may train them anyway you see fit,  _and,_ after an acceptable time span, we will send them on a mission with my own Freelancers, and we'll see who's methods may require...  _improvement_."

 "..."

 "Do you accept my proposition, Mr. Counselor?"

 ...

 "I accept."

** _*END AUDIO LOG*_ **


End file.
